


Новое платье короля

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Майкрофта наступает череда покушений и потрясений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новое платье короля

Майкрофта Холмса вряд ли можно было назвать обычным человеком: обычный человек доверяет рекламе, следит за распродажами, ходит субботними вечерами в кино и устраивает в воскресное утро пикник на заднем дворике. Жизнь Майкрофта текла по совершенно другому руслу, однако был один пунктик, который делал её похожей на существование рядовых граждан: как и у любого обычного человека, у него была мечта. Он страстно желал писать мемуары. Он понимал, что это глупо: мемуарами занимаются те, кто уже ушёл на покой, а старшего Холмса, как и младшего, страшила бездеятельность. Желание было настолько непреодолимым, что он даже придумал первое предложение: «Кто владеет информацией — тот владеет миром».   
  
Доверять свои мысли бумаге или компьютеру было опасно, учитывая положение Майкрофта в обществе, но литературный талант заглушить было не под силу, и он, чтобы пойти на компромисс со своим чувством долга, с одной стороны, и с навязчивой музой — с другой, составлял целые фрагменты текста воспоминаний в своей голове. Памятью он обладал исключительной, поэтому всегда помнил последовательность глав и их содержание. Мало того — он начал замечать, как во время каких-либо событий фразы складываются в его сознании самопроизвольно, каждое действие приобретает словесное воплощение и стремится занять свою нишу в хрониках его жизни.   
  
Это запретное занятие стало его тайной, что придавало пикантности его открытой камерам слежения жизни. Одна только мысль, что в свободную минуту он сможет обратиться к своему жизнеописанию, заставляла замирать его сердце в предвкушении наслаждения творчеством. Это был секрет, который он не выдал бы ни при каких обстоятельствах, даже если бы это угрожало его жизни.  
  
Приблизительно половина жизни была позади, а следовательно, половина мемуаров была готова, когда муза покинула его. Случилось это во время создания главы, посвящённой покушениям на его персону. Холмс начал её так:  
  
«Каждому политику известно, что служение государству опасно для жизни. На Шарля де Голля было совершено шесть покушений. На Билла Клинтона тридцать. На Фиделя Кастро шестьсот тридцать восемь, из-за чего его имя и было занесено в Книгу рекордов Гиннеса.   
  
Я никогда не претендовал на лавры кубинского лидера, но всё чаще задумываюсь, что, если бы я не был скромным служащим британского правительства, моё имя значилось бы если не в первой строке таблоидов, то в тройке лидеров точно».  
  
Уже несколько дней он не мог вернуться к начатому из-за неотложных дел, но как раз сейчас был объявлен перерыв в важном заседании, и Холмс располагал двадцатью минутами, чтобы продолжить повествование.  
  
«Иногда мне кажется, что заговорщики штудируют Всемирную историю покушений и, изучив теоретические основы, решают применить знания на практике, выбрав для этого случая вашего покорного слугу. Мой первый раз...»  
  
Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, романтично улыбнулся, но тут же одёрнул себя.  
  
— Нет, так не годится... Лучше «Первый раз от меня пытались избавиться с помощью бомбы, тщательно замаскированной под плитку шоколада. Так было в своё время с Уинстоном Черчиллем. Надо признаться, что это мне польстило: «бойцовый бульдог» с детства являлся моим кумиром. Слава богу и моим диетологам — я в это время ничего, кроме сырых овощей, не ел».  
  
Он мельком взглянул на себя в зеркало и вздохнул: диета спасла ему жизнь, но, кроме обострения гастрита, ничего не принесла. Собственное отражение всегда расстраивало его, поэтому он сконцентрировался, оторвал взгляд от зеркальной поверхности и продолжил.  
  
«В другой раз взрывчатка оказалась в раковине устрицы. Надо признаться, меня сразу насторожил её странный радужный цвет. Я всегда отдавал предпочтение морепродуктам, но отложил устрицу в сторону, не открывая. О том, что внутри меня ждал сюрприз, я узнал лишь на следующий день, когда услышал из новостей о взрыве на кухне ресторана, где ужинал накануне. Официант, попытавшийся раскрыть раковину, лишился головы, а я — любви к устрицам».  
  
Откровенно говоря, особой любви к устрицам Майкрофт не испытывал: ощущение их желеобразного тела на зубах всегда выводило его из состояния душевного равновесия. В тот раз он ужинал один, поэтому и отказался от лакомства гурманов, позволив себе на короткое время отойти от имиджа политика высокого ранга. Больше всего на свете он любил пиво и фиш-энд-чипс, но отражение в зеркале категорически запрещало ему даже представлять эту еду, не то что употреблять. Несуществующим читателям его тайных мемуаров, однако, не нужно было об этом знать. Он оставался прирождённым политиком даже в собственном сознании.   
  
Майкрофт взглянул на часы — у него было ещё семь минут, чтобы закончить эту часть главы.  
  
«После этого абсолютно провального покушения мои противники решили сменить тактику. Я был твёрдо уверен, что они дошли во Всемирной истории покушений до главы «Яды» и приступили к её апробации. В воске свечей, которые я заказал к официальному ужину с одной дамой-политиком, оказался яд, как бывало во времена правления семьи Борджиа, и только внезапно давшая о себе знать аллергия на пчелопродукты предотвратила печальные последствия встречи».  
  
Майкрофт, конечно, умолчал, что дама, применяя всё политическое влияние, во время этого ужина пыталась показать своё неравнодушное к нему отношение, а проще выражаясь — затащить его в постель, и лишь аллергический приступ удушья, который она приняла за страсть с его стороны, спас Холмса от этого напора.   
  
Он вообще был очень осторожен с женщинами. В его жизни были только две, которых он берёг и к которым испытывал глубочайшее уважение — мамуля и Её Величество Королева. И одна, к которой он привык и вынужден был доверять, — Антея. Да, была ещё Ирен Адлер, но о ней он предпочитал не вспоминать.  
  
«Спустя две недели мне пришлось отказаться от курения: сигареты оказались пропитаны сильнодействующим ядом. А ещё через две выяснилось, что виски в подаренной бутылке не просто отравлено — в нём содержался аналог биологического оружия, разработанного в рамках секретной программы МК-ультра. Над этой разработкой трудился целый отдел в ЦРУ, в его основе лежит размножение бактерии ботулина. После этого я решил, что пора обратиться к здоровому образу жизни».  
  
«К большому сожалению», — захотелось добавить ему в конце предложения. У него было не так много маленьких радостей жизни: калорийная еда, хорошая гаванская сигара или дорогая сигарета и ирландское виски. Их отобрали диетологи и террористы.  
  
«Ну а после того как в моём утреннем кофе был обнаружен препарат, включающий соединение мышьяка и слюну бешеной собаки, — рецепт Леонардо да Винчи — надо признаться, я проникся уважением к познаниям неизвестного противника, восхитился его изысканным вкусом и стал принимать этот яд в небольших количествах — чтобы "приучить" к нему организм и избежать отравлений в дальнейшем».  
  
Холмс действительно решился на этот шаг, чтобы не отказаться ещё и от любимого кофе, чей аромат всегда ассоциировался у Майкрофта с комфортом и спокойствием. Это шло из далёкого детства, когда он с мамулей, которая всегда выбирала этот напиток сама, ходил в небольшой магазинчик, где продавался кофе самых изысканных сортов. Какой там стоял аромат! А ещё на прилавке лежали шоколадные конфеты и пастила. Магазин казался Майкрофту каким-то сказочным восточным миром, с расписным потолком, витыми люстрами и лепниной. Он всегда готовил кофе сам: насыпал его в турку, заливал кипятком и доводил до появления пенки, снимал и давал немного отстояться. А после наливал в красивую белую чашку, обязательно с блюдцем. Магия аромата кофе разносилась по всей квартире, а в белой чашке кофе казался еще чернее. Со временем этот процесс превратился в некий ритуал. Отказаться от утреннего кофе было равноценно уничтожению важной жизненной ценности. Тогда существование вообще стало бы безрадостным.   
  
Видимо, заговорщикам стало известно о решении Майкрофта: в череде покушений наступил перерыв. Если не считать попытку подмешать в его шампунь соли таллия — сильнодействующее средство для удаления волос. Холмс представил своё отражение в зеркале в случае, если бы он не заподозрил неладное и всё-таки воспользовался шампунем, и оценил этот шаг: лысина представителя Её Величества в сочетании с выдающимся во всех отношениях носом и заметной полнотой вряд ли воспринималась бы политическими оппонентами всерьёз. Однако случившееся выглядело как мелочная месть и больше походило на злую отчаянную шутку, чем на покушение, поэтому Холмс решил не упоминать в своих мемуарах об этом инциденте.  
  
Майкрофт прекрасно понимал, что противник в бешенстве и следующая его попытка будет более чем сокрушительной. До сих пор везение вкупе с развившейся в результате политической карьеры гипертрофированной подозрительностью позволяло ему миновать смерть, но кто мог поручиться за то, что удача ему не изменит?  
  
С этой мыслью Холмс ушёл на вторую часть совещания. А день спустя она снова всплыла в его подсознании, когда ему доложили о просочившихся в разведку сведениях о новом готовящемся на него покушении.   
  
«Больше всего меня беспокоит, что я не могу предположить, к какой главе Всемирной истории покушений обратятся заговорщики на этот раз. И не решатся ли они на импровизацию — в этом случае шансы сделать какой-либо прогноз становятся призрачными. Это нервирует. Кроме того, сегодня День Визита к Шерлоку, что радости к уже испорченному настроению не добавляет».  
  
Майкрофт прокрутил в голове написанные фразы и мысленно вычеркнул последнее предложение. Повествование о Шерлоке было в отдельной главе, она пока представляла собой разрозненные фрагменты, собрать которые воедино было так же сложно, как разобраться в сложных отношениях между братьями.  
  
День Визита к Шерлоку был страшнее всех покушений вместе взятых, однако, помимо гипертрофированной подозрительности, Майкрофт обладал ещё и патологической ответственностью: пять лет назад он опрометчиво дал мамуле обещание навещать младшего брата каждую неделю и неукоснительно следовал ему, выбрав в качестве Дня Визита среду, с 17.00 до 18.00. Шерлок поначалу пытался избегать встреч, ссылаясь на неотложные дела, но после заявления Майкрофта, что слова своего он не нарушит и будет приходить в течение недели до тех пор, пока не встретится с братом, обозвал Холмса-старшего самым образцовым скаутом британского правительства, поворчал и сдался. Постепенно еженедельные визиты вошли у обоих в привычку, но теплее эти встречи не стали. Чаще всего после короткого приветствия Майкрофт усаживался в кресло, а Шерлок уходил на кухню и демонстративно приступал к химическим опытам, выбирая для них реагенты с самым резким запахом. Правда, следует сказать, что в последнее время Холмс-младший перестал вытравливать брата из квартиры едким дымом своих экспериментов и поменял дислокацию, всё чаще занимая место в кресле напротив. Майкрофт приписывал эти изменения в поведении положительному влиянию доктора Уотсона, внезапно ворвавшегося в их жизнь год назад. Холмс-старший был практичным человеком и сразу оценил главные качества этого невзрачного, на первый взгляд, отставного военного: он был не только проводником мысли его гениального брата, но и громоотводом во время их встреч. Поэтому Майкрофт предпочитал, чтобы Уотсон в День Визита находился где-нибудь поблизости.  
  
В этот раз ему повезло — Джон был дома.   
  
Они сидели в гостиной на своих привычных местах: братья, не глядя друг на друга, в креслах напротив, Джон, уткнувшись в газету, на диване. Шерлок, опершись рукой на подлокотник, в нетерпении постукивал пальцем по нижней губе, Майкрофт разглядывал наконечник зонта. Все молчали.  
  
Тишину нарушил телефонный звонок. Майкрофт нажал на кнопку ответа и услышал встревоженный голос своего доверенного лица.  
  
— Мистер Холмс! Всё гораздо серьёзнее, чем мы предполагали. Мы вышли на его след, но вам необходимо исчезнуть из поля зрения на какое-то время.  
  
— Это исключено, — ответил Майкрофт и, поймав заинтересованный взгляд Шерлока, продолжил: — Прошу прощения, я не могу сейчас говорить.  
  
Он спрятал телефон в карман.  
  
— Боишься выдать государственные тайны, Майкрофт? — съязвил Шерлок.  
  
Холмс-старший молча вернулся к разглядыванию наконечника зонта. Телефон зазвонил снова. Майкрофт достал его из кармана и, включив, размеренно произнёс:  
  
— Я же сказал — это исключено. Я не могу сейчас покинуть пост.  
  
— Подумать только, — с деланным удивлением сказал Шерлок. — Ты на самом деле полагаешь, что настолько незаменим?   
  
— Шерлок, — с укоризной послышалось из-за газеты. — Наверняка ты многое не знаешь.  
  
— Напротив, Джон, я слишком много о нём знаю. Не понимаю, почему он до сих пор меня не убрал как неугодного свидетеля.   
  
— Это было бы слишком очевидно, Шерлок, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Я дождусь удобного момента.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько он всемогущ, Джон. Не удивлюсь, если ему лично звонит по вечерам Её Величество Королева и справляется о том, как прошёл день.  
  
В этот момент зазвонил телефон, стоявший на столике возле дивана. Джон поднял трубку, лицо его вытянулось.  
  
— Да, конечно, он здесь. — Он обернулся к Холмсу-старшему. — Это вас, Майкрофт. Букингемский дворец.  
  
Произнося последние слова, Уотсон сразу подтянулся, как солдат на посту при появлении командира, и протянул Майкрофту трубку, держа её так аккуратно, словно она была сделана из богемского стекла. Холмс-старший обречённо вздохнул, подошёл к столику и, опершись на зонт, взял телефон. Джон сел на край дивана и сгрёб в руки газету, делая вид, что погружён в чтение. Майкрофт оценил его деликатность, мимоходом отметив, что газета перевёрнута вверх ногами. Шерлок закатил глаза и демонстративно отвернулся.  
  
— Да, Ваше Величество, — проговорил Майкрофт с величайшим уважением в голосе.  
  
Трубка что-то приветливо ответила. Джон прислушался. Шерлок скосил глаза в сторону брата.  
  
— Но мой долг обязывает меня... — начал Майкрофт.  
  
Трубка с укоризной прервала его и явно начала читать нотации. Джон, пряча улыбку, совсем скрылся за газетным листом. Шерлок из последних сил старался казаться равнодушным, но было видно, что его откровенно забавляла эта ситуация.  
  
— Да, но я... — попытался возразить Майкрофт.  
  
Трубка разразилась гневной тирадой на таких высоких тонах, что Холмс невольно отпрянул от неё и поморщился. Джон уткнулся в газету так, словно хотел пролезть между строк, плечи его тряслись от еле сдерживаемого хохота. Шерлок криво улыбался, кусая губы.  
  
— Хорошо, Ваше Величество, я постараюсь, — сказал убитым голосом Майкрофт, положил трубку и, оглядев гостиную, наткнулся на участливый взгляд Джона и насмешливый Шерлока.  
  
— Боюсь, мне пора идти, Шерлок. Доктор Уотсон, всего хорошего. Не провожайте меня, — проговорил он, ни на кого не глядя, и направился к выходу.  
  
Когда он спускался по десяти ступеням — первая скрипит, на седьмой два года назад меняли доску — в его сознании уже привычно складывался очередной абзац.   
  
«Положение серьезное. Её Величество настояла, чтобы я не пренебрегал опасностью и принял меры. Она была так встревожена, что мне пришлось уступить ей. Не думаю, что это настолько серьёзно, однако необходимо...»  
  
Что именно было необходимо, Майкрофт так и не успел додумать: едва прикоснувшись к дверной ручке, он почувствовал, как в пальцы впились тысячи иголок, которые словно взорвались под кожей, волосы встали дыбом. Он открыл рот, но судорога была настолько сильной, что связки не могли издать ни звука. Его тряхнуло, потом отбросило назад на несколько метров. Дверь распахнулась, Холмс успел заметить на пороге высокого мужчину в плаще. В лучах солнца, падающих из дверного проёма, его седые волосы казались серебристыми и светились подобно нимбу. И это было последним, что увидел Майкрофт, перед тем как ударился головой о ступени и потерял сознание.  
  
Очнулся он на диване гостиной, из которой вышел несколько минут назад, и первое, что увидел, было склонённое над ним сосредоточенное лицо Джона. Майкрофт с трудом повернул голову и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на тех, кто был в комнате.  
  
— Он пришёл в себя, — с облегчением произнёс Джон.  
  
— Слава богу! — выдохнула миссис Хадсон и трясущимися руками прижала чёрный зонт к груди.  
  
Шерлок был бледнее обычного. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене у камина, и грыз ногти. Майкрофт прекрасно помнил, что последний раз младший брат грыз ногти в пятилетнем возрасте, и понял, что случилось что-то серьёзное.  
  
— Кто-то подвёл ток к металлической ручке входной двери, — ответил Шерлок на его взгляд. — Кто-то, кто точно знал, что ты будешь здесь в это время.   
  
— Это не секрет... — хрипло произнёс Майкрофт. — Я бываю здесь... последние пять лет в это время.  
  
— Вот именно, Майкрофт! — взмахнул руками Шерлок. — Ты оказался слишком предсказуем! Не отменить этот твой День Визита, зная о покушении, — или высшая степень идиотизма, или безрассудство, граничащее с наглостью. Видимо, преступник решил, что второе. Он же не знает, что ты полный идиот.   
  
— Дорогой, — с укоризной осадила его миссис Хадсон, — как можно? Майкрофт сейчас в таком состоянии... Ты бы мог проявить больше родственных чувств... после того, как ему грозила смерть...  
  
Шерлок брезгливо поморщился.  
  
— Он сам виноват в случившемся, миссис Хадсон. И никакая смерть ему на этот раз не грозила. Преступнику просто захотелось поиграть.  
  
— Электричество... Такой главы во Всемирной истории покушений нет... — пробормотал Майкрофт.  
  
— Что? — наклонился к нему Джон.  
  
— Он бредит, бедный, — всхлипнула миссис Хадсон. — Я сделаю чаю.  
  
Она скрылась на кухне.  
  
Шерлок кивнул:  
  
— Он импровизирует. Тебе на самом деле нужно сейчас уйти из его поля зрения. Думаю, есть только один человек, способный помочь тебе.  
  
Он перевёл взгляд на скромно сидящего на стуле в углу гостя, которого Майкрофт заметил только сейчас. Это был тот самый мужчина, с которым он чуть не столкнулся в дверях. И только теперь, когда светящийся нимб не обрамлял его голову, Холмс узнал в нём детектива-инспектора Лестрейда. Они не были знакомы близко — лишь однажды Майкрофт нанёс ему визит, намекнув, что даже высокоактивный социопат вполне может принести пользу обществу, если направить его энергию в нужное русло.   
  
Майкрофт приподнялся на локтях.  
  
— Шерлок? — произнёс он предостерегающе.  
  
— Майкрофт, вам лучше пока не двигаться, — попытался уложить его Джон. — Разряд был небольшим, но всё же...  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты не вызвал полицию? — Майкрофт отвёл в сторону руки Джона.  
  
— Ну... в определённой степени... — Шерлок покосился на Лестрейда. — Нам хватит одного инспектора, раз уж он всё равно пришёл и всё видел и слышал. Его спасло от электрошока только то, что ты первым прикоснулся к дверной ручке. Это мой брат, инспектор.  
  
Лестрейд кивнул, ничем не выдавая их заочное знакомство.  
  
С бессильным стоном Майкрофт упал было на подушки и тут же попытался подскочить, но Джон удержал его за плечи.  
  
— Шерлок! И это меня ты называешь безрассудным? Как можно вмешивать посторонних людей в государственные дела? Мало того, что доктор Уотсон в курсе всех наших семейных проблем...  
  
— Джон не посторонний человек, — буркнул Шерлок. — Уже целых четыре месяца.  
  
— Оу, — произнёс Лестрейд.  
  
Уотсон покрылся румянцем.  
  
— Я знаю, — внушительно сказал Майкрофт. — Три с половиной.  
  
— Три месяца и восемнадцать дней, — уточнила миссис Хадсон, выглядывая из кухни.  
  
Румянец на щеках Джона стал ещё гуще.  
  
— Но это совсем другое, Шерлок! — Майкрофт понизил голос. — Это не просто семейная проблема — это дело государственной важности!  
  
— Лестрейд всю жизнь имеет дело и с покушениями на убийство, и с убийствами, и неважно — государственной важности они или нет. Убийство всегда остаётся убийством: есть преступник и есть труп. В нашем случае потенциальный.  
  
— Шерлок, — предостерегающе подал голос Джон.  
  
— Но ты подвергаешь жизнь инспектора риску! - не сдавался Майкрофт.  
  
— Он полицейский — ему не привыкать.  
  
— Шерлок! — Джон неодобрительно покачал головой.  
  
— Так, — сказал Лестрейд. — Суть проблемы я понял. Хотелось бы узнать детали.  
  
Майкрофт перевёл на него взгляд — на лице Лестрейда не было и тени недовольства или досады, что его впутали в рискованное дело, только деловой интерес.  
  
— Вы не обязаны рисковать жизнью, инспектор, из-за...  
  
— Из-за скромного члена британского правительства, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Шерлок. — Да-да, мы знаем. Не обращай на него внимания, Грегори, он ударился головой.  
  
— Насколько я понял, — Лестрейд бросил плащ на спинку кресла и уселся напротив Майкрофта, — это было фальшивое покушение, своего рода предупреждение.  
  
Холмс-старший бросил на него внимательный взгляд, и в его сознании сразу замигал курсор.  
  
«А этот полицейский отнюдь не дурак, — появилось на воображаемом экране. — И глаза у него... умные».  
  
Эта фраза разительно отличалась от всего написанного ранее, причём не только по стилю, но и по содержанию. Глаза у инспектора были не просто умные — они были цвета любимого Майкрофтом кофе, ради которого он стал травить себя ядом. И, по всей видимости, такие же обжигающие. И, конечно, о них не следовало упоминать в этой главе. Майкрофт списал всё на последствия удара током и решил откорректировать текст позже.  
  
— Смерть на этот раз ему не грозила — было не настолько высокое напряжение, — подтвердил Джон.  
  
— И я догадываюсь, учитывая ваше общественное положение, мистер Холмс, что эта попытка не была единственной, — продолжил Лестрейд.  
  
— Да, их было... несколько, — слегка улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Если не считать десяток-другой попыток Шерлока отравить меня дымом своих химических опытов.  
  
Шерлок презрительно фыркнул. Лестрейд, покосившись на него, с пониманием кивнул и тоже улыбнулся. Его улыбка была настолько открытой и искренней, что Майкрофт невольно задержал на ней взгляд, заметив, что сам улыбается не дипломатической дежурной улыбкой, а той, которой он улыбался в далёком детстве, когда ещё не был политиком.  
  
— И я предполагаю, — Лестрейд взъерошил седые пряди, — они не угомонятся, пока не добьются своего.   
  
— Полагаю, да, — проследил Майкрофт взглядом за его рукой. — Они очень настойчивы.  
  
— Тогда залечь на дно на пару недель — самый верный вариант, — повернулся Лестрейд к Шерлоку.  
  
— Это и так ясно как день! — раздражённо сказал Шерлок. — Как, где и с кем — вот три главных вопроса, которые требуют немедленного решения.  
  
— Два, — сказал Лестрейд, не меняя положения. — Как и где.  
  
— Два, — повторил Шерлок и кивнул ему в знак благодарности.  
  
— Джентльмены. — Майкрофт сел на диване, не обращая внимания на безмолвный протест Джона. — Я не вполне понимаю, почему этими вопросами занимаетесь вы, а не отдел профессионалов МИ-6, которым, к тому же, за это неплохо платят.  
  
— Именно, Майкрофт, — сказал Шерлок. — Деньги решают многое. Тебя преследуют по пятам уже несколько месяцев, ты уверен, что среди твоих профессионалов не завелась крыса? Им всем можно доверять?  
  
— Это мир политиков, а не уголовников, Шерлок. Здесь царит правило: «Не верь никому, ни единому слову». Я никому не доверяю.  
  
— В любом случае тебе придётся довериться Лестрейду, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Кроме того, ты всегда можешь изучить досье на него — для тебя же нет ничего невозможного. Хотя последнее делать не советую: если за твоими действиями следят, это привлечёт к нему внимание и поставит под угрозу всю нашу операцию.  
  
— Инспектор не политик, мистер Холмс, думаю, для него можно сделать исключение, — сказала миссис Хадсон, сказала миссис Хадсон, внеся в гостиную чайный сервиз.   
  
— Спасибо, мэм, — снова улыбнулся Лестрейд, беря чашку.  
  
Глядя на его улыбку, Майкрофт решил, что стоит попробовать.  
  
— Итак, как и где? — смирившись, спросил он.  
  
— Ну... пожалуй, место, где можно скрыться, мы найдём. — Лестрейд отпил и поставил чашку на столик. — Уэстон-сьюпер-Мэр, графство Сомерсетшир. Там находится дом моих родителей. После их смерти он пустует.  
  
Шерлок кивнул.  
  
— Майкрофт трудоголик. Вряд ли кто-то начнёт поиски с курортного городка. Остался вопрос «Как?» Вы же не можете просто сесть в поезд или автомобиль и добраться до места назначения. Хотя можно было бы воспользоваться багажником...  
  
— В моей машине багажник не такой уж и вместительный. Он больше подошёл бы Джону. — Лестрейд окинул Уотсона задумчивым взглядом. — У него талант пробираться в нужные места, оставаясь незамеченным.  
  
Джон скрестил руки на груди и наклонил голову.  
  
— А ещё я метко стреляю.  
  
— Я давно догадывался, — прищурился Лестрейд.  
  
«Определённо не дурак... — поползли буквы в сознании Майкрофта. — И похоже, не из трусливого десятка».  
  
— Грег, тебе приходилось работать под прикрытием? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Да, несколько раз в молодости.  
  
— Какой из твоих образов был наименее узнаваем?  
  
Лестрейд задумался.  
  
— Был один... Меня даже родная мать не узнала, когда я к ней в этом костюме явился. Но... — Он взглянул на Майкрофта. — Не знаю, подойдёт ли такой вариант...  
  
— Ну! — нетерпеливо потребовал Шерлок.  
  
— Меня нарядили в женщину.  
  
Майкрофт почувствовал, как на него оценивающе уставились четыре пары глаз. Ему сразу захотелось прикрыться подушкой.  
  
— Безумная идея, — холодно сказал он. — Этот вариант, безусловно, не подойдёт.  
  
— Ну почему же?.. — Шерлок был предельно серьёзен. — Если подобрать парик...  
  
— А у меня есть платье как раз вашего размера! — всплеснула руками миссис Хадсон. — Оно принадлежало моей старшей сестре, она была довольно рослая дама.  
  
— И выйдет очень даже неплохо, — кивнул Джон. — И главное — безопасно для вас обоих.  
  
— В курортных городах полно супружеских пар! — подтвердила миссис Хадсон. — Никто ничего не заподозрит.  
  
Майкрофт не верил своим ушам.   
  
«Это шутка? Это дурацкая шутка. Я не намерен выставлять себя на посмешище, особенно перед... Перед кем бы то ни было».  
  
— Нет, нет и ещё раз нет, — твёрдо сказал он, поднялся с дивана, взял зонтик и решительно пошёл к выходу, намереваясь как можно скорее покинуть этот дом.  
  
Шерлок быстро переглянулся с Джоном, а затем, повернувшись к Лестрейду, сделал страшные глаза и кивнул в сторону удаляющегося брата.  
  
Майкрофт был уже у самой двери, когда почувствовал, что на плечо ему легла чья-то рука и голос с хрипотцой негромко произнёс:  
  
— Ради Англии. Ради королевы. Ради нашей... безопасности.  
  
Майкрофт обернулся и встретил взгляд глаз цвета такого кофейного, что даже на мгновение показалось, будто откуда-то повеяло ароматом кофе. Майкрофт втянул носом воздух — нет, показалось.   
  
— Пожалуйста, мистер Холмс... — рука Лестрейда, казалось, сейчас прожжёт ткань пиджака.  
  
«Что он себе позволяет? — ожил курсор. — Необходимо немедленно осадить этого наглеца!»  
  
Холмс уже открыл рот, чтобы дать отповедь, а потом сбросить со своего плеча руку и гордо уйти, но неожиданно для себя произнёс:  
  
— Майкрофт, если не возражаете...   
  
Лестрейд ещё крепче сжал плечо, а глаза его стали совсем бархатными.  
  
— Майкрофт, пожалуйста...  
  
Голова слегка кружилась — доктор Уотсон был прав: ещё было рано подниматься с дивана.  
  
Холмс глубоко вздохнул.  
  
И сдался.  
  
«Полагаю, мне необходимо изучить некоторые материалы исследований, связанных с влиянием электрических разрядов на мозг. Внезапное появление инспектора во время удара тока явно повлекло за собой какие-то последствия. Я чувствую себя рядом с ним не вполне здоровым. Обонятельные галлюцинации, необычный цветовой ассоциативный ряд. Подозреваю, что он обладает гипнотическими способностями — иначе как объяснить тот факт, что я согласился на эту безумную затею, хотя всё моё существо противилось? Слава богу, я сумел отговорить миссис Хадсон от её навязчивой идеи презентовать мне наряд её старшей сестры. Её Величество позвонила мне вечером и пообещала всяческое содействие с её стороны в этом вопросе. Завтра я иду на примерку».  
  
На примерку он, конечно же, пошёл не один. За ним увязался Шерлок, объявивший себя лучшим экспертом по переодеванию, при этом Майкрофта просто-таки ослепляла в глазах брата неоновая надпись «Господибожемойядолженэтовидеть!» За Шерлоком увязался Джон, который сказал, что в такой неординарной ситуации Шерлока должен кто-то контролировать. В его глазах Майкрофт увидел только стремление помочь. Шерлоку. Третим в их компании был инспектор Лестрейд, присутствовавший как консультант. В его глаза Майкрофт старался вообще не заглядывать — как показывал опыт прошедшего дня, это было опасно для душевного здоровья.  
  
Появляться и во дворце, и в зданиях, принадлежащих МИ-6, было небезопасно, поэтому всю необходимую одежду привезли в маленькую конспиративную квартиру на окраине Лондона.   
  
— Полагаю, все эти вещи принадлежат королевской семье? — спросил Шерлок, цепляя пальцем кружевные панталоны.  
  
— Шерлок! — прошипел Джон, вырывая из его рук эту деталь женского туалета и бросая её обратно.  
  
— Безусловно. — Майкрофта трудно было смутить.  
  
— Ну, корона Её Величества тебе вряд ли придётся впору, равно как и её платья — размерами не сошлись, поэтому моё предложение насчёт багажника остаётся в силе.  
  
— Спасибо, Шерлок, я учту.  
  
— Девочки, девочки! — хлопнул в ладоши Лестрейд. — Не ссорьтесь! Время дорого. Выберите что-нибудь на ваш вкус, Майкрофт, и примерьте.  
  
Холмс сгрёб вещи и отправился в спальню переодеваться. Остальные тем временем расставили стулья полукругом и уселись перед дверью, как в амфитеатре. Когда спустя четверть часа Майкрофт появился в гостиной, наступила тишина, которую можно было бы назвать мёртвой, если бы не судорожные всхлипывания Шерлока, изо всех сил пытавшегося сдержать смех.  
  
Майкрофт был обут в закрытые туфли крокодиловой кожи с пряжкой и на небольшом каблуке, чёрная юбка-карандаш выгодно подчёркивала длину ног, а блуза с жабо — ширину плеч. Картину довершали шляпка с фиалками на полях, водружённая поверх парика, и кружевной шёлковый зонтик в руках. В целом он вполне походил на строгую даму средних лет, сошедшую с холста Викторианской эпохи.  
  
— Неплохо, — наконец изрёк Лестрейд.  
  
— В самом деле? — неуверенно спросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Есть только одна проблема, — добавил тот.  
  
Холмс вопросительно взглянул на зрителей.  
  
— Вы не потянете на супружескую пару, — заявил Шерлок. Он уже справился с приступом смеха и выглядел необыкновенно довольным, как человек, чей день явно задался с самого утра.  
  
— Вы будете смотреться, скорее, как... племянник с тётушкой, — произнёс Джон.  
  
— О, Джон, не надо скрывать суровую правду, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Скорее, как бабушка с внуком.  
  
После этих слов Майкрофт совсем упал духом. Не то чтобы ему нравилось носить женскую одежду, но он, так же как и его младший брат, был перфекционистом и привык быть лучшим во всём. А сейчас он испытывал такое чувство, будто провалил важный экзамен.  
  
Лестрейд словно услышал его мысли.   
  
— Маскировка — серьёзная задача, не всё получается сразу. Попробуем ещё один вариант, более... современный, — сказал он. И улыбнулся.  
  
«Нет, эту улыбку определённо нужно будет запатентовать как антистрессовое средство.  
  
Наконец после нескольких вариантов мы остановились на том, который понравился всем: тёмное классическое расклешённое платье до середины икры, элегантные чёрные туфли на низком каблуке и парик с волосами до плеч. С зонтиком пришлось на время расстаться».  
  
— Ты похож на нашу тётушку Вэл из Сассекса. — Шерлок придирчиво осмотрел его. — Но в целом вышел вполне заурядный среднестатистический женский образ — как раз то, что нужно в данной ситуации.  
  
— Мы не обговорили ещё один момент, — произнёс Лестрейд. — Ваше имя. Как мне вас звать?  
  
— Предлагаю Элизабет. В честь королевы, — сказал Джон. — Очень символично.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
— Лучше, чтобы имя напоминало настоящее. Это позволит вовремя сконцентрироваться и откликнуться. — Лестрейд задумался. — Маргарет?  
  
— Маргарет... — медленно произнёс Майкрофт, словно пробуя имя на вкус. — Думаю, подойдёт.  
  
— Кроме того, тоже символично, — добавил Шерлок. — В честь премьер-министра Тэтчер.  
  
— Когда мы уезжаем? — спросил Майкрофт, рассматривая себя в зеркале. Отражение было непривычно чужим.  
  
— Наш поезд отправляется завтра утром, — ответил Лестрейд. — Я уже заказал билеты. Вам лучше остаться здесь, в этой квартире. Я за вами заеду.  
  
Уходя, он повернулся у двери и улыбнулся:  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, Майкрофт, я обещаю.  
  
«Похоже, инспектор выполняет все свои обещания. Мы действительно благополучно добрались до вокзала. С радостью могу отметить, что мой новый образ не привлекал всеобщего внимания. Уверен, многочасовые тренировки перед зеркалом накануне и просмотренный в Интернете видеокурс правильного макияжа тоже сыграли свою роль. Да и Лестрейд был настолько предупредителен, что, можно сказать, перевоплощение прошло безболезненно.  
  
В поезде у нас было отдельное купе, однако я не позволял себе расслабиться и снять парик — именно он доставлял более всего неудобств в это время года. Инспектор же, казалось, вовсе ни о чём не тревожился во время этой части операции. Надо признаться, я восхищаюсь его выдержкой. Несколько минут назад он завёл лёгкий разговор с проводницей — молодой, довольно привлекательной женщиной. Улыбался ей. Почему-то, когда я смотрел на эту улыбку, я почувствовал себя преданным. Это было мимолётное, но довольно неприятное чувство».  
  
Курсор остановился. Майкрофт обратился к тексту и понял, что его мемуары, которые предназначались для потомков, способных оценить его служение государству, превращаются в личный дневник с закрытой информацией. Слишком многое из записанного в последние дни нуждалось в корректировке, если не в купировании.   
  
Удар током не мог пройти для организма бесследно.   
  
Майкрофт решил, что когда операция закончится, он запишется на приём к специалисту. Только пока не мог определиться, к какому именно.  
  
До городка Уэстон-сьюпер-Мэр они добрались без происшествий. Лестрейд погрузил багаж в такси, усадил Майкрофта на заднее сиденье, а сам назвал адрес и сел возле водителя. Через двадцать минут такси остановилось у небольшого двухэтажного домика с садом.   
  
— Прошу, Маргарет. — Лестрейд открыл дверцу и протянул руку, чтобы помочь выйти. После секундного замешательства Майкрофт принял её и, придерживая подол платья, выбрался из машины.   
  
Пока Лестрейд расплачивался, он рассматривал дом. Тот был красного кирпича, самый обыкновенный, с заброшенным садом позади.  
  
— Моя мать была очень увлечена садоводством. — Майкрофт не заметил, как подошёл Грегори. — Сейчас, конечно, и дом, и сад уже не те. Я здесь редко бываю. И Энн к ним была равнодушна.  
  
— Энн? — переспросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Моя жена, — пояснил Лестрейд.  
  
— Оу...  
  
— Бывшая, — добавил Грегори. — Место здесь неплохое. Соседи нелюбопытные. Правда... — Он повернул голову, — есть исключение...  
  
Майкрофт проследил за его взглядом и увидел приближающегося к ним мужчину средних лет.  
  
— О! Грегори! — протянул тот руку для приветствия. — Давненько тебя здесь не было видно!  
  
— Джонатан! — улыбнулся Грегори. — Вот решил проверить, всё ли в порядке. Как твои дела?  
  
Мужчина довольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Грех жаловаться. Курортный сезон! Как раз на днях у меня появился постоялец. Слышал, ты развёлся. — Джонатан окинул любопытным взглядом Майкрофта.  
  
— Да, уже полгода как. Это Маргарет, моя... приятельница.  
  
— Джонатан Нэш, — представился мужчина. — Как поживаете? Надеюсь, вам у нас понравится.  
  
— Конечно, понравится! — Майкрофт улыбнулся самой очаровательной улыбкой из своего арсенала. — Давно хотелось здесь побывать.  
  
Видимо, улыбка достигла своей цели. Рот Джонатана расплылся до ушей.  
  
— У Грега дар от природы находить симпатичных женщин. — Он наклонился к Майкрофту. — Нам надо как-нибудь встретиться за бокалом пива — я расскажу вам обо всех его подружках.  
  
— Эээ... — протянул Лестрейд. — Джо... Не думаю, что Маргарет это будет интересно...  
  
— Отчего же? — Майкрофту сейчас отчаянно не хватало зонтика, на который можно было опереться; нужна была хоть какая-нибудь точка опоры, и он взял Лестрейда под руку. — Я с удовольствием послушаю.  
  
— Она любит обо мне посплетничать. — Лестрейд обхватил другой рукой его ладонь и переплёл их пальцы, глядя прямо в глаза тёмным взглядом. — Да, дорогая?  
  
Майкрофту захотелось его убить.  
  
— Только тогда, когда ты даёшь мне повод... дорогой. — Майкрофт сжал пальцы Лестрейда так, что кости захрустели.  
  
Тот охнул и отдёрнул руку.  
  
— Послушай, Джо... Мы только что приехали...  
  
— Да-да, понимаю, — спохватился Нэш. — Увидимся позже, вам нужно отдохнуть.  
  
Он исподтишка подмигнул Грегори и показал большой палец. Лестрейд кивнул и, обхватив Майкрофта за талию, повёл к дому.  
  
— Что это было? — спросил Лестрейд, едва за ними закрылась дверь. — Ты мне чуть руку не сломал.  
  
— Небольшая профилактика, инспектор, — мило улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Напоминание, с кем вы имеете дело.  
  
— Понял, — усмехнулся Грегори. — Думаю, я должен быть тебе благодарен, что на моей лужайке перед домом ещё не высадилась морская пехота. Твоя комната наверху... дорогая.  
  
«Вестей от моего доверенного лица пока нет. Я провёл в компании инспектора уже неделю. В доме я позволяю себе отступать от конспирации: хожу в клетчатой рубашке, джинсах и без парика, который, впрочем, всегда находится под рукой на случай нежданных гостей. Я не носил джинсы даже в студенческие годы, поэтому чувствую себя в них довольно странно. Вне дома однако я всегда появляюсь в образе Маргарет. Соседи начинают привыкать ко мне.  
  
Меня выматывает бездействие. День я провожу за чтением — в доме оказалась довольно приличная библиотека. Вечерами мы встречаемся с Лестрейдом в гостиной за чашкой чая, разговариваем. Точнее сказать, говорит он, я же предпочитаю слушать его голос — во время нашей самой первой встречи я не обратил на него внимание. А сейчас, признаюсь, я иногда даже не вникаю в смысл слов, вслушиваясь только в тембр и интонации. Приятной неожиданностью стал аромат моего любимого кофе по утрам. Как оказалось, Грегори захватил с собой несколько пачек и хорошо его готовит. Когда я спросил, откуда ему известно о моих предпочтениях, он сказал, что у него неплохая агентурная сеть и улыбнулся. Его улыбка в сочетании с ароматом кофе была ещё более привлекательной, чем обычно. Сразу захотелось к ней прикоснуться — мы находились слишком близко друг от друга, но это, безусловно, было бы крайне неуместно. Хотя, я не уверен, стал бы он возражать или нет. Иногда я ловлю на себе его взгляд, смысл которого я пока прочесть не могу.  
  
Лестрейд живёт уединённо, у него бывает только Джонатан Нэш. Очень навязчивый тип. Я не уверен, но кажется, он со мной флиртует. И по-моему, инспектору это не нравится. Или он очень хороший актёр, трудно сказать. Мы стараемся не вызывать подозрений и на людях ведём себя, как подобает паре, состоящей в отношениях. Сегодня пятница, и вечером у нас запланирован визит в местный паб».  
  
В пабе было полно народу, многие стояли на улице. Лестрейд и Майкрофт взяли по пинте с пивом и сели за освободившийся столик в углу. Народ гудел, как пчелиный рой, то тут, то там раздавался смех — люди наслаждались пятничным вечером и предвкушали выходные.  
  
— Трудно представить, да? — Грегори отпил пиво и внимательно посмотрел на Майкрофта.  
  
— Что именно? — К своему бокалу Майкрофт не прикасался.   
  
— Себя в такой жизни. Обычной жизни обычного человека среднего класса.  
  
— Да, — признался Майкрофт. — Но дело не в классе, просто я не привык так бездарно тратить отпущенное мне время. Думаю, ты, как добросовестный полицейский, со мной согласишься.  
  
— Да, я знаю, что такое трудовой «запой», когда ты не в состоянии перейти на более щадящий режим работы — столько дел, которые нужно выполнить срочно. Одни дела сменяют другие, и это длится бесконечно. Но сейчас у нас остановка — пусть вынужденная, и ею можно воспользоваться.  
  
— Это мало похоже на каникулы, Грегори.  
  
— Совершенно не похоже, — согласился Лестрейд. — Но это то единственное, что у нас сейчас есть. Шерлок отличается от тебя тем, что иногда даёт себе возможность отдохнуть. Хотя до того, как у него появился Джон, его отдых назывался «Скуууучно» и был опасен для жизни.  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, я рад, что в его жизни появился доктор Уотсон. Ему можно доверять.   
  
Людей в пабе становилось всё больше, шум голосов нарастал, приходилось почти кричать, чтобы услышать друг друга, и Лестрейд придвинул свой стул ближе.  
  
— Да. Хотя не сомневаюсь, что ты внимательно изучил его досье, прежде чем подпустить к Шерлоку.  
  
— Несомненно.  
  
— Так же, как и моё, перед тем как встретиться... тогда.  
  
— Я не люблю неожиданностей, Грегори. — Ответ звучал как оправдание, и Майкрофт разозлился на себя. — Меня всегда настораживали поступки, мотивы которых мне не ясны. Например, почему ты здесь.  
  
Лестрейд окинул взглядом паб и отпил пива.  
  
— Я так же как и ты, делаю вид, что отдыхаю. Разве нет? Почему ты не пьёшь? Диета? Ты и так тощий. Удивляюсь, как у меня на руках синяки от твоих костей не остаются после того, как мне приходится тебя обнимать на людях. Все комплексы из детства...  
  
— Не пытайся перевести разговор, Грегори, — понизил голос Майкрофт. — Почему ты согласился мне помогать? Зачем тебе это нужно?  
  
— Нууу... — Лестрейд повертел бокал в руках. — Скажем, я полицейский и чувствую повышенную ответственность за жизнь граждан.  
  
Майкрофт наклонил голову и скептически посмотрел на него.  
  
— Может быть, у тебя найдутся другие варианты ответа?  
  
— Может быть, — сказал Лестрейд, поставил стакан на стол и, взглянув прямо в глаза Майкрофту, накрыл его ладонь рукой.  
  
В первое мгновение Холмсу показалось, что Грегори сделал это по необходимости: возможно, они привлекли внимание, и кто-то за ними наблюдает. Он оглянулся — все были заняты собой, ничьи взгляды не были на них направлены.   
  
— Ты... Что ты делаешь? — прошептал Майкрофт.  
  
В первый миг он хотел отдёрнуть руку, но ладонь Лестрейда была такой реальной — ощущать чужое тепло было необыкновенно приятно, да и удерживали его крепко.   
  
— Это случается нечасто... — В голове Майкрофта, вместо связного текста очередного абзаца мемуаров, понеслись обрывки мыслей. — Но сейчас я даже не знаю, что сказать...  
  
— Ничего не говори... — Лестрейд наклонился, протягивая руку и убирая с его лба прядь искусственных волос, и усмехнулся. — Дорогая...  
  
Майкрофт что есть силы наступил ему на ногу.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты не носишь туфли на шпильках, — зашипел тот.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Грегори! — услышали они голос рядом. — Маргарет, рад тебя видеть!  
  
Рядом с их столиком стоял Джонатан Нэш с высоким темноволосым мужчиной.  
  
— Это Мэтью Хэйг, мой постоялец. Отличный парень. Паб полон, можно мы присоединимся к вам?  
  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, он принёс к столику два стула. Майкрофту мучительно не хотелось поддерживать беседу, да и явились их соседи совершенно не кстати: он так до конца и не выяснил интересующий его вопрос. Кроме того, Нэш был не в меру болтлив и не умолкал ни на минуту, в отличие от своего постояльца, который уселся напротив Майкрофта и глаз с него не сводил.  
  
— Что ж, Грегори! — Нэш погрозил Лестрейду пальцем. — Вот мы и встретились за бокалом пива, и, как я и обещал, пора тебя вывести на чистую воду перед Маргарет, чтобы ты не морочил голову симпатичным женщинам. Она ничего себе, да? — обратился он к Хэйгу. — Мне всегда нравились рослые и худые.  
  
— Мне тоже, — кивнул Мэтью и отпил из бокала, прямо глядя в глаза Майкрофту.  
  
Майкрофт смешался. Больше даже его выбило из колеи то, что он дважды за вечер услышал лестный отзыв о своей фигуре. Кроме того, он чувствовал себя всё более неуютно под пристальным взглядом Хэйга.  
  
— Жаль, что в пабах особенно не потанцуешь, — продолжал Хэйг. — Я бы пригласил вас на танец.  
  
— О, спасибо, — ответил Майкрофт. — Танцы — моя страсть.  
  
— Ни за что бы не подумал, — произнёс Лестрейд, скрестив руки на груди.   
  
Хэйг пялился на него не отрываясь, и Майкрофт решил как-то отвлечь внимание.  
  
— Чем вы занимаетесь, мистер Хэйг?  
  
— Мэтью, мисс. Развожу кроликов.   
  
— И ваш бизнес удачен, Мэтью?  
  
— Вполне. Но это не просто бизнес. Я отдаю всю душу этому занятию.   
  
— Он даже привёз двух кроликов с собой, — хохотнул Нэш. — Мы оборудовали для них вольер на моём заднем дворе.  
  
— Хотите взглянуть на них, Маргарет? — Хэйг скользнул взглядом по губам Холмса, а затем посмотрел на Лестрейда, который сидел переводя взгляд с Мэтью на Майкрофта. — Грегори, конечно, не будет против.  
  
— Я прошу прощения, джентльмены. — Лестрейд встал, с грохотом отодвинув стул. — Но нам с Маргарет уже пора.  
  
Он схватил Майкрофта за рукав и почти поволок к выходу, пробираясь сквозь толпу. Вырываться было глупо: это привлекло бы внимание, — поэтому Холмс позволил, чтобы они с такой же скоростью миновали квартал и вышли к дороге, ведущей на пляж. Уже стемнело, и дорога была пустынной. Здесь, наконец, Грегори его отпустил.  
  
— Ты что вытворяешь, позволь тебя спросить? — Лестрейд стал напротив, засунув руки в карманы.  
  
— Хочу задать тебе тот же вопрос. — Майкрофт старался оставаться спокойным.  
  
— Я, по-твоему, должен был сидеть и молча терпеть, видя, как ты мне рога наставляешь?  
  
— Инспектор, вы в своём уме? — повысил голос Холмс, переходя на официальный тон.  
  
— Ты с ним заигрывал... ла!   
  
— С кем?  
  
— С этим любителем кроликов! — Лестрейд уже почти кричал. — Ведёшь себя, как непотребная женщина!  
  
— Я теперь прекрасно понимаю, почему ваша жена подала на развод. Шизофрения — весомая причина.  
  
— Не смей говорить мне о семейной жизни! Ты в ней ничего не смыслишь! У тебя её не было!  
  
— А вот это вас не касается! Вы к моей жизни не имеете никакого отношения. Вы для меня никто.  
  
Лестрейд со злостью выдохнул и резко шагнул вперёд. В сознании Майкрофта промелькнула мысль, что он сейчас узнает, каков у инспектора хук справа, но Грегори обхватил руками его лицо и взглянул потемневшими глазами.  
  
— Идиот, — сказал он, притянул Майкрофта к себе и прижался к его губам. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Холмс не удержал равновесия и вцепился Лестрейду в плечи, чтобы не упасть. Поцелуй был настойчивый, собственнический и по ощущениям походил на удар током — Майкрофт знал, ему было с чем сравнивать. Не подчиниться было невозможно. Когда наконец они, тяжело дыша, оторвались друг от друга, Лестрейд, не отпуская его лицо, снова вгляделся в глаза, словно пытался прочитать в них все мысли.   
  
Курсор в голове Холмса был неподвижен. Система явно дала сбой — компьютер завис.  
  
— Поразительно, инспектор, — произнёс Холмс, глядя в глаза цвета его любимого кофе и надеясь, что на его губах нет сейчас глупой улыбки. — Второй раз за вечер я не нахожу слов...  
  
— Надо же! — усмехнулся Грегори. — Я явно умею производить впечатление.  
  
— Безусловно. — Майкрофт протянул руку и сделал то, что давно хотел — коснулся его улыбки.  
  
В этот момент дорогу осветил свет фар автомобиля, который мчался на большой скорости. Водитель, заметив их, едва успел сбавить газ и, подъехав ближе, резко затормозил. Хлопнула дверца, и они увидели идущего к ним навстречу Хэйга.  
  
— Пусть только слово тебе скажет про своих кроликов, — проворчал Лестрейд. — Я ему ноги переломаю.  
  
— Сдержанность прежде всего, инспектор, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Если он разыскал нас в такой поздний час, значит ему есть что сказать. Мэтью?  
  
Но Хэйг, не произнеся ни слова, вытащил из-за спины пистолет, не переставая приближаться, направил его в голову Холмсу и нажал на курок.   
  
Однако выстрела не последовало. Хэйг на мгновение растерялся, и в эти секунды замешательства Лестрейд выхватил своё оружие из кармана и наставил на убийцу.  
  
— Тебе лучше сдаться, парень, — проговорил он.  
  
Мэтью опустил пистолет. И в этот миг в сумочке Майкрофта зазвонил телефон. Хэйг бросился на Лестрейда, пытаясь выбить у него оружие, но Холмс, отбросив сумочку и подобрав одной рукой подол платья, ринулся ему навстречу. Схватив того за запястье свободной рукой, он перекинул Хэйга через бедро и ударил ногой в грудь, обездвижив его.  
  
— Потрясающе, — ошарашенно произнёс Грегори. — «Если вы хотите от политика слов — выбирайте мужчину, если вы хотите от политика дел — выбирайте женщину!» Предвыборный девиз твоей тёзки.  
  
— Маргарет Тэтчер. Да, я помню, — прерывисто дыша, ответил Холмс.  
  
— Повторю — хорошо, что у тебя не каблуки-шпильки, иначе ему не жить. — Грегори подошёл к неподвижному телу. — Каратэ?  
  
— Баритсу. — Майкрофт снял парик и начал им обмахиваться. — В нашем роду все с ней знакомы.  
  
— Хорошая борьба. — Лестрейд спрятал пистолет. — И ноги у тебя, насколько я заметил, ничего.  
  
— Спасибо.   
  
Телефон Майкрофта звонил, не переставая, и тот нашарил сумочку на земле, достал его и нажал на кнопку ответа.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, — услышал он голос своего доверенного лица. — Вам срочно нужно уезжать оттуда. Мы его вычислили. Белый, чёрные волосы, 6 футов...   
  
Майкрофт обессиленно опустился на землю, отложив телефон в сторону.  
  
«Как-то раз, когда я направлялся в свою резиденцию в Виндзоре, на одном из поворотов путь нам преградил автомобиль и вооружённый человек. Глядя на наведённый на меня прицел, я почему-то подумал лишь о том, что так и не указал в своём завещании пункт, касающийся наследования Шерлоком всех хрустальных пепельниц, находящихся в моём кабинете. Бедный мальчик явно предрасположен к клептомании, и я хотел уберечь его от неприятностей. Но выстрел так и не прозвучал: в дуло оружия забилась трава, которую киллер насобирал для своих кроликов. Вечером того же дня я перечислил крупную сумму в Международный фонд помощи кроликам, оказавшимся в беде. Я всегда умел быть благодарным».  
  
Он почти не кривил душой, когда, закрыв глаза, записывал этот текст в своих виртуальных мемуарах, твёрдо помня девиз любого политика: «Всегда говори правду. Но не всю.» Кстати, когда Майкрофт вернулся в Лондон, пункт в завещание насчёт пепельниц он всё же добавил. Так же, как и о нескольких комплектах простыней. Просто чтобы и после своей кончины напомнить младшему брату о манерах.  
  
— Ну, что? Глава закончена? — Тёплая рука коснулась его щеки, пальцы прочертили линию скул, скользнули за ворот рубашки. — На этот раз всё обошлось?  
  
Майкрофт, не открывая глаз, кивнул:  
  
— Но, боюсь, на этом они не остановятся.  
  
— Значит... — У самого уха он услышал голос с хрипотцой. — Продолжение следует?  
  
Он поднял веки и улыбнулся, погрузившись в бездну глаз цвета любимого кофе.  
  
— Надеюсь, инспектор.


End file.
